ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Avengers Issue 18
“''Amazing Dimensions, Part 2” is the 18th and final issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Peter Parker *** Redwing ** Captain Marvel / Mary Jane Watson *** Jocasta ** Black Panther / Felicia Parker-Reilly ** Black Widow / Teresa Parker ** Winter Soldier / Jack Parker ** Mecha-Hulk / Amadeus Cho ** Quasar / Gayle Watson / Phyla-Vell Neramani ** Hulkling / Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Dorrek VIII ** Star-Lord / Kevin Quill ** Groot ** Mantis ** Songbird / Sally Stark ** Prowler / Aaron Davis Supporting Characters * Avengers (Ultimate Reality Earth-2) ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Hulk / Bruce Banner * Avengers (Noir Reality) ** Sergeant America / Steve Rogers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Joe Fixit / Bruce Banner * Avengers (Earth-616) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Thor / Jane Foster ** Captain America / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Vision * Avengers Academy ** Silver Owl / Marina Morbius ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** American Son / Gabriel Stacy ** Spider-Boy / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Gwen Stacy ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Sandboy / Finn Marko ** Wasp / Cassie Lang-Van Dyne ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Liz Allan * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Tony Stark ** Maria Hill ** Joseph Davis ** MAC / Miss America Chavez ** Princess America / Emily Corazon-Rogers ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Henry "Hank" Pym *** Scott Lang *** Hope van Dyne Villains * Thanos (dies) ** Ultron / Henry "Hank" Pym (Earth-616) (single appearance; dies) ** Scorpion / Mac Gargan (Noir Reality) (dies) ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (Ultimate Reality Earth-2) (dies) ** Ronan the Accuser (dies) Other Characters * Muneeba "Disha" Khan (cameo) * Anya Corazon-Rogers (cameo) * Helen Stacy (cameo) * Rio Morales (cameo) * Athena (cameo) * Michael Morbius (cameo) * Ben Parker (grave) * May Reilly (grave) * Steve Rogers (grave) * Stan Lee (grave) Premise Following the destruction of Kingpin's machine, the Avengers work to find a way to bring the dimensionally displaced Avengers back to their worlds while also setting to stop Thanos, who is chasing the heroes to retrieve the Infinity Stones and renew his goals. Plot Continuing the previous issue, the displaced heroes (consisting of the Avengers from Earth-616, the Noir Avengers and the Ultimate Earth-2 Avengers) find themselves wondering if they were in a parallel future or dimensionally displaced. Willing to keep the situation under control, Captain America broadcasts a live footage of himself suggesting the displaced heroes to meet him at the Mayor Hall so that the situation can be discussed about. The displaced heroes do so and meet Captain America and his team of Avengers. Meanwhile, Thanos has gathered some of the villains who were also displaced from their respective dimensions and offers them greater power in exchange of their service for him in helping destroy the Avengers. The villains agree as Ultron (Hank Pym from Earth-616) properly offers to help track the Avengers down by tracing the radiation of the Infinity Stones. Back on Earth, the Avengers are discussing a plan to keep the Space and Reality Stones away from Thanos and create a device which will send the alternate heroes home. The two Iron Men cooperate with Captain America in building a device which will match the power of the Stones without needing to use them as batteries. They are also able to contact Nick Fury (who is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Ultimate Earth-2), who advises them that the Stones must be either destroyed or sealed away into the edge of the galaxy before Thanos can retrieve them. Through Earth-616's Vision, the heroes learn of Thanos' plans which are being coordinated by Ultron. Captain America and the Iron Men finish the device right before Thanos' forces arrive. While S.H.I.E.L.D. Forces evacuate the citizens to prevent casualties, the Avengers and the displaced heroes battle the invading army, which is being led by Scorpion and Doctor Octopus. While the others hold down against the invaders, Captain America, Captain Marvel and Groot go with Earth-616 Iron Man and Thor to the Sanctuary II to confront and battle Thanos. Noir Spider-Man and Earth-616 Captain America infiltrate the ship's central battery to create multiple space vortexes which will send the invaders away from Earth. They are ambushed by Ultron, who reveals that he plans to overthrow Thanos to take his ship and technology for himself, until they are aided by Spider-Boy, who incapacitates Ultron by damaging his consciousness circuits with his Venom Blasts, and Reptil, who knocks Ultron's body into the battery, causing it to overload and explode, killing Ultron. Back on Earth, Scorpion and Doctor Octopus are also killed and Thanos' army is successfully sent away from Earth. Back in the Sanctuary II, Groot and Thor manage to distract Thanos long enough for Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron Man to use the Stones in the ship's control panels and program them to teleport the ship near the Sun. The heroes use the last energies of the Space and Reality Stones to evacuate the ship as Thanos attempts to unsuccessfully recharge the Stones and is incinerated by the Sun along with his ship, ending his threat once and for all. With their mission complete, Captain America and Captain Marvel use the device (charged with the Stones' drained energies) to successfully create interdimensional portals to send the displaced heroes, who voice their amazement for each other and their counterparts' performance, back to their respective universes. As the world celebrates another victory by the Avengers, Peter Parker visits the graves of Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Steve Rogers and Stan Lee one last time while voicing his intentions of keeping up his promise no matter what happens. In epilogue, the Avengers attend to their trainees' graduation ceremony (which the Avengers from other dimensions are also watching proudly) and knight them as official members of the team. The Avengers and attendants overhear proudly and applause as the trainees together shout: "Avengers Assemble!". Notes Quotes : (issue starts with the Avengers viewing footage of the alternate heroes on the loose) : Felicia Parker-Reilly: Still there? : Sally Stark: Still looking for answers. Nothing else. : Peter Parker: If they want answers... (Redwing flies away) then, I'll give it to them. : (meanwhile, the Avengers of Earth-616 are in the top of a building checking the alternate New York) : Earth-616 Iron Man: New York. Sort of. : Captain America (Sam Wilson): So... Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth? : Thor (Jane Foster): It could be either. We may have jumped to a different dimension. Or, events in our own timeline have changed and we're in a new, altered present. : Earth-616 Vision: I believe it is an alternate dimension like the one Miles Morales was born from. I can see it through the citizens' mind. The Spider-Man of this world was nothing like the one we have first encountered. The history of this Earth's Steve Rogers is also different. : Captain America (Sam Wilson): The HQ should've picked any anomalies, right? : Earth-616 Iron Man: The HQ we know might not exist. I can't make contact; : (we see the Noir Avengers) : Sergeant America: Is this New York? Why does everything look so... different? : Noir Spider-Man: Or so colorful and bright? : Joe Fixit: Maybe we jumped into the future. Or maybe... : Noir Black Widow: Another dimension of our Earth. Like the ones those other Spider-Men we've seen came from... : (we see the Ultimate Earth-2 Avengers in Times Square) : Captain America (Ultimate Earth-2): Nothing yet? : Iron Man (Ultimate Earth-2): No use. I can't contact the Tower from here. Signals are too far. ---- References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues Category:Comic Book finales